A rose is a rose
by wannabannabeth
Summary: Piper gives Nico a try at being her boyfriend but things don't work out as planned. How will things work out between them? Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Is it required that we have a disclaimer? My first Nico Piper story. Trying out a new couple for once. It's only a one shot but it's good enough for now. Percabeth forever!**

**Disclaimer (although I don't see why we need it): I don't own Percy Jackson but Annabeth does, that's why I want to be her!**

A Rose Is A Rose

With An Unexpected Turn

Piper's P.O.V

I sat there leaning against a pile of rocks on the beach. He said he would be here by now. Where was he? It was exactly midnight and that's when Nico told me to meet him here. We have been dating for almost a year now and never once had he acted like we were more that friends. But he insisted we were a couple.

"Hey," a voice said from behind me. I flinched. Then I stood to meet this dark character.

"Nico," I sighed with relief. "Gods, you scared me!" I finished, glad that it was only him and not some creepy stalker, or something like that. "But why did we have to meet so late? I almost fell asleep while running away from the harpies." As if on cue I yawned.

"Well I just wanted to tell you 'Happy Birthday' without all of the campers thinking I was going soft. Or getting fluffy with my girlfriend." He smiled at me as if he had just made a funny joke. Maybe it wasn't the right choice to choose Nice over Leo. Leo had asked me to be his girlfriend first but at the time Nico was just more…. interesting at the time. That makes me think Leo would have told me happy birthday in front of everybody. He wouldn't have been worried about people seeing him get soft and sweet for his girlfriend.

But it was too late now I had made my decision and now I'm regretting it. I couldn't help it. Tears started falling down my face. It's my own fault I was unhappy I can't blame Nico. He just isn't boyfriend material I guess. "What's wrong?" He asked. But I didn't answer I was too afraid that he wouldn't understand me through my choking sobs. "C'mon tell me what's up." He said pulling me into his arms. His body is cold but somehow I liked it. It was the first time he held me like this. Shure I liked it now but would I like it a year from now?

"You all right?" He asked once more letting me go.

"Ya so totally fine, everything is just perfect." I said to him trying my best to look happy.

He gave me a look that told me he wasn't buying it.

"Oh who am I kidding? No, nothing is all right. You never act like we are a couple. You think we are but the way you act around me makes us friends. JUST FRIENDS! Saying 'Happy Birthday' isn't something to get embarrassed about. Next time you have something to tell me don't bother asking me to meet you. It's probably too embarrassing to say at all."

Nico looked sad. Had I upset him that much? He pulled a rose out from his coat and handed it to me. "I was going to give this to you but I guess you won't want it any more. Sorry that it's dead but I figured that dead or alive a rose is a rose."

For some reason I decided to forgive him. We continued to date convinced that that night had never happened.

Unfortunately five months later Leo tried to commit suicide but I stopped him. I broke up with Nico and never saw him again. He probably went down into the underworld. But I wasn't going to go down there to find him.

**Didn't see that coming did ya? Half way through the story I decided that I didn't like the coupling so I ended it. Long live Pipeo! (Piper and Leo).**

**Review please!**


	2. authors note

**Sorry guys I know I already said I was finished with the story but thanks to a really nice review from heartsweet ****I have decided I will try to continue it. I'm glad ****someone is reading and enjoying my story. Thank you so much!To iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream you scared me into wrighting another chapter!**


	3. The Underworld

**Authors note: I didn't know that I was that good of a writer. I got reviews that made me sooo happy and now I want to write this chapter to make you guys happy. (And if you have any ideas for stuff to happen in the story I'm open to all because I don't really know where I want this story to go.) ENJOY!**

**Annabeth owns Percy that's why I want to be her!**

**Let chapter two begin!**

I spoke to Leo and it turns out he wasn't about to kill himself because of me. I felt so relieved, until I found out why he was going to kill himself. You see a couple of months ago we had an incident in capture the flag. Leo was on the same team as me and we were both helping each other guard the flag. Oh it was pretty easy at first but then Percy and Annabeth (who were on the other team) came running up behind us. Leo took Percy while I fought Annabeth. Leo and I are both good fighters but I'm sure you know that we were no match for the two of them. Annabeth nocked my dagger out of my hand and pushed me to the ground. Leo looked over to see what happened just as Annabeth was running away from the flag. He got so mad and shot fire at her landing her a few days in the infirmary and him a week of dishes. No one would talk to him because they all thought that he was purposely trying to kill Annabeth.

Leo told me he felt so alone and so hated that he just couldn't stand it anymore. Apollo guys cough, cough, Will, cough, cough started to make jokes about him. The Ares cabin cough, cough, Clarisse, cough, cough started to call him names. But most of the campers just wouldn't stop scolding him for what he did cough, cough Percy, Travis, Katie, all of Athena's children, cough, cough. (Sorry just can't get rid of this sudden cold. I hope it goes away soon.) He finally told me that his intention wasn't for me to break up with Nico and go back to him. He told me to go find Nico and apologize to him.

So I took his advice and now guess where I am. That's right I'm in the underworld.

It's such a depressing place. The minute I stepped out of Charon's ferry I wanted to get back in and tell him to take me back to the living world. But I knew I couldn't I had a mission to do. I didn't know where to go so I just started walking. I heard the screams of tortured souls, I heard moans of the souls eternally damned, and I heard the bark of Cerberus. That scared me the most. I knew that I shouldn't even be down here it was no place for a living human (even if I am a half blood). But I felt like the most worthwhile thing I could do was to make it up to Nico.

I reached into my pocket. Good it's still there. I thought to myself. You see I kept a rose in my pocket to give to Nico. But not just an ordinary rose. This one was dead. I figured that once I was done apologizing I would give it to him as a joke; you know to lift some spirits. **(Pun intended) **I was getting nervous I had been walking around for an hour now and I still didn't see Nico anywhere**. **I started to play with the rose, shaking it with frustration, pulling on the petals with worry. Then I found him sitting under an asphodel tree. I walked up to him preparing to start my apology speech but as I stood right in front of him I was at lost for words. I handed the rose to him. He laughed at it.

"Ah Sh…. I mean, poop " I laughed at myself. How pitiful I thought. The rose was no more a rose, only a stem. I looked behind me there was a long trail of dead flower petals.

**Tell me how it is to long to short or whatever else you have to say. Thank you!**


	4. Authors note 2

**Guys I told you that you need to give me ideas or this story will never be updated again. That was supposed to sound scary and intimidating but I don't think it really did. But seriously I could have anything you want happen. Cerberus could attack Piper or Nico and Leo could do a fight to the death over Piper or…. Or… Tyson joins the giants which takes every body's attention away from Piper and he kills everybody with huge spoons of peanut butter, ya probably not. Give me your thoughts and seriousley i will have everyone die if you dont give me ideas!**

**In Percabeth we trust,**

**Wannabannabeth**


End file.
